What Comes Next?
by Sister Paige
Summary: I know its a stupid title.. lol Okay.. Tsubaki comes back to life and curses Kagome. Is there any side affects and is so how will it affect her life?
1. Alive Again?

**Chapter 1: Alive Again?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Disclaimer: I searched around and hoped to find, a nice and heart that is kind. And then I found one man, who went by the name of Inuyasha. I soon found out that he declined, he no longer was to describe mine. So now I know the only truth, that I am not the owner of Inuyasha. The other characters that you have not heard of, yet indeed are mine. I made them up. They belong to me. The plot belongs to me. The Whole Story belongs to me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RING RING**

**"C'mon Kagome! Time to get ready for school!" cries a familiar voice. **

**"In a minute.. Geez," yawns Kagome as she turns off her alarm clock.**

**The familiar woman voice tugs on Kagomes sheets, and unfortunately she was wrapped around them so she falls on the floor.**

**"OWW!!!!" yells Kagome as she opens her eyes. "S-S-SANGO?! How'd you get here? Didn't you have to go through the well? How could you?! Only Inuyasha and I can.. Im so confused," said Kagome questioningly.**

**"Oh, thats right. You got knocked out as we finished off Naraku. Instead of Inuysaha becoming a full demon he wished that all of us (Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Me) get turned into regular humans and live in your world," explained Sango.**

**"This is too wierd to be a dream," complains Kagome as she gets dressed and makes her bed. "Well I guess I'll get going to school."**

**"Wait, aren't you forgetting someting?" asked Sango.**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No, I have my lunch and my books"**

**"Your forgetting Inuyasha, Miroku and I!" exclaims Sango.**

**Kagome twitches. "You're coming to m-m-my school?!"**

**"Yep," says Sango as Miroku and Inuyasha walk through the door. Miroku still has his pony tail but no wind tunnel and is dressed in school uniform. Inuyasha on the other hand has black short hair, and is wearing beach shorts and a hawiian t-shirt.**

**"W-what?! Are'nt we going to the beach? Awww. This aint fair. I never get anythin' I want," says Inuyasha with a frown.**

**"THIS IS TOO WIERD!!!" screams Kagome.**

**Kagome breathes heavily as she wakes up screaming. **

**"Child, why must ye yell in the morning?" complains Kaede.**

**"Sorry, I had a bad dream," says Kagome.**

**Kagome looks around the room and sees the others just laying there still sleeping soundly, but Inuyasha slept with a smirk.**

**K_I wonder what hes dreaming of_ She goes back into her sleeping bag and falls asleep.**

**"Wake, wake, my Tsubaki. Wake up now to get revenge on that horrid human Kagome," says a dark voice.**

**"Tsubaki! Come and get up from your life's rest, and get eternal youth!" cries a lady's voice.**

**_'I am here my Lord. Tell where this Inuyasha and his wench is. Let me get revenge on the hanyou and human who killed me!'_** **cries Tsbuaki as she wakes from the dead. She takes the jewel of Naraku's and darkens it and sets it down in a sacred box with inscriptions of incantations for evil.**

**K_Mmmm, I smell food!_ Kagome wakes up and to her surprise, everyone is up and already eating breakfast.**

**"What takes ya so long to wake up? Geez I was awake a long time ago. Luckily theres still some food left for you," says Inuaysha.**

**Sango smiles. "Heh, I has to keep Inuyasha from getting at it! He was gonna eat it all!"**

**Kagome laughs and takes a bowl of soup. "Mmm, this is good!"**

**"Thank you Lady Kaede for the food. It was delicious!" exclaims Miroku.**

**"Your welcome ye child. At least someone has manners," replies Kaede. She stares at Inuyasha who was helping himself to the rest of the food.**

**"Leave me some!!" cries Shippo. "I WANT SOME FOOD INUYASHA!!"**

**"Sit," says Kagome as Inuyasha falls into the floor.**

**"Thanks, Kagome!" says Shippo cheerfully.**

**"Yes, thank you child," says Kaede. "Now I have to fix the floor." She sighs.**

**"Ahhhh!" cries Kagome as she collapses to the floor. She falls into a deep sleep.**

**::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.:Kagome's Dream::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**"Good Tsubaki, now I want you to kill her!" exclaims the dark voice.**

**"Yes my Lord Naraku. KILL!" replies Tsubaki. She waves her hands over the dark jewel saying an incantation that Kagome has never heard. It sounded like a spell... But it didnt get to finish. It stopped.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please RR my story. I will post some RR's. Note: This IS my first story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Fortune Teller or Vision Teller

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time on Chapter 1:**

**"Good Tsubaki, now I want you to kill her!" exclaims the dark voice.**

**"Yes my Lord Naraku. KILL!" replies Tsubaki. She waves her hands over the dark jewel saying an incantation that Kagome has never heard. It sounded like a spell... But it didnt get to finish. It stopped.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Fortune Teller or Vision Teller**

**"HEY, WAKE UP YOU STUPID WENCH!!" yells Inuyasha into her ear. Inuyasha had a sad expression on his face for some odd apparent reason. **

**"Hey no need to yell! SIT!" replies Kagome.**

**"Geez.. I was just worried..." mumbles quietly without anyone hearing him. **

**"Are you okay child?" asks Kaede.**

**"Yes, Im fine. Just a stupid dream that sounded like Naraku and Tsubaki... They were saying something weird," replies Kagome.**

**Kaede looks at her weird. She was obviously thinking of something, but what?**

**"No! It can't be! My Lord Naraku. Im sorry the spell was broken!" cries Tsubaki. She raised her hands to her face and started to whimper. It was sad to see such an evil priestess in distress. An odd site.**

**"I cannot take this failure!" yells Naraku as he destroys Tsubaki in one strike of his claws. All the blood of Tsubaki falls against the floor and drips from Naraku's hand. Naraku wipes his hand on a cloth and walks away.**

**"Inuyasha, can ye get some firewood please?" asks Kaede. Kaede was tending the fire.**

**"Yeah whatever you old hag," says Inuyasha under his breath. No one heard what he had said but it didn't matter if they did. They still wouldn't of cared.**

**"Me and Miroku will come and help!" says Shippo cheeringly. They then left the hut closing the door behind them to go get some firewood.**

**Kagome's eyes lighten up.**

**The village... Its being burned. Fire on all the houses... Even in the forest! Its a terrible disasters! I hear a voice, its a man, calling me. "KAGOME! I've come at last my true love. We will be together!"**

**Kagome's eyes go down.**

**"What just happened Kagome?" asks Sango curiously.**

**"Well, I just saw the village being burned. Then I heard a mans voice. I think it was Kouga..." replies Kagome.**

**"Hmmm.. I was afraid of this. Yes.." says Kaede scratching her chin. **

**"Afraid of what?" questions Sango.**

**"Well, the dream you had was not a dream. Infact it was what was happening. It was Tsubaki and Naraku casting a spell on you. Since it did not work, I thought there would be a side affect. And yet there is. Ye child can tell the future," replies Kaede.**

**"So, Im a fortune teller?" asks Kagome.**

**"Not exactly, that is someone who tells the future for money and is usually wrong." replies Kaede.**

**"So... she can tell the future though right?"**

**"Yes. The child has visions." replies Kaede.**

**"Thats great and all, but what good would that do? Like I would say to Inuyasha: 'I have visions. I saw the village being burned.' Yeah right Kaede." said Kagome in a sarcastic voice.**

**"Well ye child saw what time of day it was?"**

**"Yes, it was high noon, but not today because its past noon. It must have been tomorrow," replies Kagome.**

**"Exactly, so we can keep it a secret and tell them before noon that we sense danger?" asks Sango.**

**"Sango is right. We will do that. But I will say I sense danger because it would sound weird is you two children said it because I as an old woman is very wise." says Kaede. "Unlike you two..." she mumbles.**

**"WE'RE BACK!!" yells Shippo as he jumps into the hut carrying three peices of wood cut into nice triangular shapes.**

**"Great, Inuyasha pleace bring the wood here Inuyasha," says Kaede.**

**"Yeah," says Inuyasha. "But I aint ur slave! Geez you old hag, your tiring me out!" Inuyasha cracks his knuckles as he sits down.**

**"What was that you said Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.**

**"Nothing!"**

**"You bet it was!" says Kagome with a smile on her face. She knew exactly what Inuyasha said. **

**"My dear Kagome. Will you ever forgive me? I have not visited you for so long. It is because of that stupid Inuyasha. I have decided I will visit you tomorrow." says Kouga as he draws Kagome and him in a heart on the cave wall of the pack's meeting area. It had no colour, but was drawn with a rock in white.**

**"What'chya doing Leader Kouga?" asks one of Koga's men staring at the wall where his drawing was.**

**"Nothing!" cried Kouga as he covers the wall with his arm.**

**"I'll leave you to be with your drawing." replies the man. He giggles on his way out.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please RR my story. I tried to do as much detail as possible! I just hate explaining.. The two most hated words in the English language are Why and Explain. )**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chitenkio the Leader of the Teeti Tribe

**Last time on Chapter 2:**

**"Well, the dream you had was not a dream. Infact it was what was happening. It was Tsubaki and Naraku casting a spell on you. Since it did not work, I thought there would be a side affect. And yet there is. Ye child can tell the future," replies Kaede.**

**"So, I'm a fortune teller?" asks Kagome.**

**"Not exactly, that is someone who tells the future for money and is usually wrong." replies Kaede.**

**"So... she can tell the future though right?"**

**"Yes. The child has visions." replies Kaede.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Chitenkio the Leader of the Teeti Tribe**

**All is quiet in the hut. Kagome is studying for a big test. Shippo is playing with Kirara, Sango is waxing her boomerang and Miroku was thinking about....you can probably guess who until Inuyasha comes barging in.**

**"I want ramen you old hag! WHERES MY FOOD?!" he complained in a little kid's voice. He looked famished and was complaining constantly.**

**"Almost ready Inuyasha. Calm down." replies Kaede. "Geez, why can't he make his own food instead of making a poor old woman take care of it?"**

**"What-did-you say you old hag?"**

**"Nothing," she replied with a sigh.**

**"Inuyasha. Sit!"**

**"What was that for?" asked Inuyasha when he got back up as soon as the spell wore off. He really hated the rosary but he could never convince Kagome to take it off.**

**"It was for being rude to Lady Kaede."**

**"I asked Kagome not you Miroku!"**

**"It was for being rude. You should have patience," replied Kagome. She then nodded at Miroku for saying the same thing.**

**"Sango, can Kirara and I go outside and play fetch?" asked Shippo. He then stood up and held Kirara in his hands. **

**Kirara had an eerie face on her. Kagome could tell what that meant. It meant, "I don't wanna go play fetch! Why don't you go get Inuyasha to! He's a dog!" Kirara jumped off of Shippo and curled up beside Sango.**

**"I think its best if you not Shippo. Dinner is already done!" says Kagome. Kirara then cuddled up to Kagome. That obviously meant thanks.**

**Everyone goes to get their helpings. Before Kagome was even a quarter done her noodles, Inuyasha helps himself to another serving.**

**K_Man he's Hungry..._**

**M_That just sickens me. He has to leave some for the women_**

**S_Good. I can't stand anymore ramen. RAMEN RAMEN! Always ramen.. Never any deer or anything! I don't want anymore!_**

**Sh_I want some ( Oh well_**

**"Aiye child. Ye are hungry aren't you?" asks Kaede.**

**"Sure, Right..." replies Inuyasha as he slurps his ramen. He didn't care what anyone said. He had a big appetite. A big stomach and was really hungry.**

**"Better be going to sleep soon.." says Kagome as she falls asleep in her sleeping bag.**

**"M-master..." calls a man's voice from the dark door way.**

**"What do you want?!" yells back an angry voice. The angry voice was just sitting in the dark room all by himself.**

**"When will we attack the village?" the voice then entered the room.**

**"Tomorrow.. Its too late tonight.." said the angry voice getting up.**

**"I will leave you now Master and tell the others." **

**The voice leaves the room.**

**"Yes! I cannot wait until I get my hands on the Shikon Jewel." says the voice with a laugh. **

**A voice pops into his head. "Get the jewel and bring it to Lord Naraku. He lives in a castle east of the village."**

**"Yes Lord Naraku!" replies the voice in a some-what trance. The voice then laughs and the man returns to himself.**

**Kagome's eyes lighten up under her eyelids.**

**The Shikon Jewel.. It's bright.. The power is being used from Inuyasha... It's too bright! I can't see anything.**

**Kagome's eyes go down under her eyelids.**

**Kagome wakes up and startles Sango. Sango turns to Kagome and opens her eyes slowly.**

**"What's wrong Kagome?" she whispers. "Another vision?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"About what?"**

**"I saw Inuyasha... Using the power of the Shikon Jewel..."**

**"For what?" asks Sango pretty loudly.**

**It startles Inuyasha, but he turns around. Sango and Kagome whisper about it. And Sango is shocked on what he uses it for and what happens.**

**"Wake up Kagome.. Its 10:00AM according to your watch." says Sango putting Kagome's arm back down.**

**"WHAT?! Only two more hours? Oh, no..."**

**"Aiye child.. Wake up.. Ye need to tell Inuyasha and the others in about half an hour."**

**Kagome sits up and goes over to Shippo and wakes him up. She shakes him.**

**"Soo sleeeepy." Kagome then grabs his tail. He complained once more but then got up.**

**Kagome sighs and tries to wake up Inuyasha as Sango goes to wake up Miroku. **

**"Wake up Inuyasha!" Inuyasha still lies there. Kagome slaps Inuyasha in the face. **

**"Ouch that hurt you wench!"**

**"Well wake up when I tell you too!" Kagome stuck out her tongue at him. Inuyasha stuck in back at her. They were just like kids.**

**K_He acts just like a kid_**

**I_She acts like a 5 year old!_**

**"Miroku... Time to get up!" Sango feels something behind her.. XXSLAPXX Right across Miroku's face. Miroku's face was red but he was smiling.**

**M_Worth the pain_**

**"Master, its time to go. Noon is approaching quickly." The voice then enters the room again. **

**"Yes you stupid fool! I'm not that thick! I know these things. I know all!" He laughs an evil laugh. The voice heads towards the door.**

**"M-master.. Your scaring me..." says the voice scarcely.**

**"Let's go! Grab your weapons Itochi, we're going."**

**"You've never said my name before!" Itochi exclaims with a smile. He grabs the weapons and they leave.**

**"Lady Kaede!" cries a voice from outside the hut. The voice is panicking.**

**"Yes?"**

**"We can see a tribe coming quickly across the land." She says as she bows to Kaede.**

**"Okay, thank you."**

**The girl leaves the hut bowing once more.**

**"Guess that's our cue to get ready for battle." Says Inuyasha as he cracks his knuckles. Inuyasha grabs his Tetsusaiga and Miroku goes outside.**

**"Kirara, I want you to protect Shippo for me please?" asks Sango. The cat-demon nods its head and goes over to Shippo.**

**Sango grabs her boomerang and Kagome grabs her bow and arrows that she purified just for this battle. They then head outside.**

**The tribe comes quickly across the land and see the four of them standing there. In the middle was a tall, old looking man. He had green-looking skin, white long hair and was wearing a long blue robe. They all stare at Inuyasha as if he had something on his face. But Inuyasha knew that they thought they would be an easy battle. They thought wrong.**

**"Who the heck are you?" asks Inuyasha rudely.**

**"I am Master Chitenkio and this is my tribe. Please get out of our way so we can destroy this pitiful village."**

**"Not while I'm here Gramps.. You'll never defeat me and my Tetsusaiga!"**

**"Tt-tetsusaiga?" says one of the men fearfully.**

**"Yep that's right. And your Master is gonna be the first to go!"**

**"Wait Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard in him.. This might be tough."**

**"He's no match for me Kagome!" He takes out his Tetsusaiga and slashes Chitenkio with it. It makes a great cut.. But it heals instantly.**

**"Ww-what is this thing?" asks Sango.**

**"He's a demon." replies Miroku.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Please send RR's to me. I'll make sure to post some. This chapter IS longer than the others.. Sorry.. I just needed to fit the tribe part in and a bit of action. The next chapter wont be as long... Hopefully. ) Hate explaining..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **


	4. Demon Unleashed

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time on Chapter 3:**

**"I am Master Chitenkio and this is my tribe. Please get out of our way so we can destroy this pitiful village."**

**"Not while I'm here Gramps.. You'll never defeat me and my Tetsusaiga!"**

**"Wait Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard in him.. This might be tough."**

**"He's no match for me Kagome!" He takes out his Tetsusaiga and slashes Chitenkio with it. It makes a great cut.. But it heals instantly **

**"Ww-what is this thing?" asks Sango.**

**"He's a demon." replies Miroku.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Demon Unleashed**

**"But he's more powerful since he has a jewel shard!" Sango quickly added.**

**"Oh I see.. Let's see how you like my wind scar! WINDSCAR!" The windscar hits Chitenkio hard! It makes so many cuts and bruises... Most of the scars heal but only a few stay.**

**"That did a bit of damage.. Hiraikotsu!" Sango throws her boomerang at the demon. It does damage, but heals. "Hmm maybe I could try my poison powder and then Kagome you throw an arrow."**

**"Right." Kagome aims her arrow before the powder releases.**

**Sango throws her poison powder and the hanyou and humans cover their mouths and noses. Kagome shoots her arrow at the demon. Yet again it makes damage, and heals.**

**"This is stupid! Inuyasha just fight him head on. You SHOULD be able to beat him, or at least tire him out." says Miroku.**

**"Okay!" Inuyasha slashes his sword at Chitenkio.**

**"You'll have to do better than that!" He laughs evilly. His robes rip, his muscles grow and he wears a t-shirt and shorts. He is very large now. His tribe runs away frightened. "COWARDS!" He then slashes his tribe and kills them all. "The Jewel.. GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" He goes for Kagome but Inuyasha blocks his way. "Move out of my way you half-breed."**

**"No! I WONT LET YOU HURT KAGOME!" He yet again slashes his Tetsusaiga.**

**Something moves in the forest. It distracts Chitenkio.**

**"Yes, now's my chance! WIND SCAR!" Powerful damage gets done and a little bit heals. "How?"**

**"Leave me alone you pathetic HALF-BREED!" Chitenkio picks Inuyasha up by the Tetsusaiga. It cuts his hand. "Stupid sword!" He then throws the sword about 2 miles away.**

**"Your going to pay for that!" screams Inuyasha.**

**K_No, he might become a full demon.. This could get ugly.._**

**"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" yells Inuyasha and does his attack. It doesn't even make a scratch.**

**"Die you pathetic half-breed!" Chitenkio hits Inuyasha with his claws. It hurt so much.**

**I_No, I must be strong.._**

**Soon Inuyasha has a dark face and red eyes.**

**"W-what is happening?" questioned Chitenkio.**

**"You're going to wish you had never met me! INUYASHA! Remember that name!" Inuyasha slashes the demon with his claws and splits him in half. The bottom half of his body disintegrates and the upper half stays.**

**"You will never defeat me, even if you are a full demon!"**

**"Not for long!" Inuyasha then destroys the top half and the demon disappears. He then looks at the others..**

**I_Must Kill... NO! Can't they are my friends.. MUST KILL! NEVER!!_**

**Inuyasha heads over to the Tetsusaiga, but then pulls back. "LET ME GO!!!" He then runs over to the Tetsusaiga and grabs hold. The demonic power withdraws by the purification of the sword. "Oh, man.. I thought he was going to take over..."**

**"Me too Inuyasha.." says Kagome.**

**"I think we should tell Lady Kaede." suggested Miroku.**

**"Yes.. Let's go." says Sango.**

**Miroku and Inuyasha head to the hut. They begin to tell Kaede. Sango notices Kagome isn't there. She goes back and finds her standing there.**

**"What's wrong..?"**

**"Well don't you think it's weird that Kouga hasn't showed up yet?"**

**"Yeah... Maybe he'll come later..."**

**"Yeah maybe.."**

**K_I wish he didn't come at all.. I don't want Inuyasha to get hurt_**

**"Okay men.. I'm leaving to go see my beloved Kagome."**

**"Yes Kouga.. Come back soon!"**

**"I will... hopefully if that pathetic half-breed doesn't kill me."**

**"Aye Inuyasha.. This is terrible.. You thought he was going to take over you.. One or two more times becoming demon may be horrifying.. The demon inside of you may even take over."**

**Kagome felt as if she were to cry... But then she noticed.. He couldn't.. In her vision she saw Inuyasha still a hanyou.. **

**"I just hope that doesn't happen." says Sango.**

**"I never thought that being a full demon would be like that.. I would of thought it would be like Sesshomaru.. Being able to control yourself.**

**"Well he has had many years of practice and was born that way.. It wouldn't be the same for you Inuyasha.**

**I_Maybe it would be a bad idea to become a full-fledged demon.. But then what would I use the Shikon Jewel for? I have to think of that later._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so that's that chapter. What do you think? Send RR's! I'll get going on the next chapter quickly. But, what happens if Inuyasha does become a full demon? I hope that doesn't happen! Oh No!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. The Mindless Moron

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time on Chapter 4:**

**"Aye Inuyasha.. This is terrible.. You thought he was going to take over you.. One or two more times becoming demon may be horrifying.. The demon inside of you may even take over."**

**Kagome felt as if she were to cry... But then she noticed.. He couldn't.. In her vision she saw Inuyasha still a hanyou.. **

**"I just hope that doesn't happen." says Sango.**

**"I never thought that being a full demon would be like that.. I would of thought it would be like Sesshomaru.. Being able to control yourself.**

**"Well he has had many years of practice and was born that way.. It wouldn't be the same for you Inuyasha.**

**I_Maybe it would be a bad idea to become a full-fledged demon.. But then what would I use the Shikon Jewel for? I have to think of that later._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5: The Mindless Moron

**"....... Kagome! .... here at last!" That's all they hear from the distance..**

**K:_Oh no... Kouga_**

**I:_Grrr! That Mindless MORON!_**

**"My sweet dear Kagome.. I am here at last.. I am sorry for not coming sooner.."**

**(Sweat drop on Kagome) **

**"Go away wolf-boy." said Inuyasha.**

**"No! I've come for my woman!" replied Kouga.**

**"Y-your woman?! She's not your woman! She's MINE! You got that? M-I-N-E MINE!" Inuyasha drags Kouga outside.**

**Everyone stared at Inuyasha.**

**M_He shouldn't have said that.._**

**S_Man won't Kagome be surprised_**

**Sh_Oh no..._**

**Kagome just twitched.**

**Everyone rushed outside.**

**"MINE!" yelled Kouga.**

**"Just back off okay? You're just a stupid MINDLESS MORON! Yes that's right! S-T-U-P-I-D space M-I-N-D-L-E-S-S space M-O-R-O-N!"**

**"I never knew you spelt that good! Come here you pathetic half-breed! I can beat you with my eyes closed!" Kouga punched Inuyasha in the stomach.**

**I_Ouch...My stomach.._**

**K_I never knew he spelt that good either..._**

**"I can knock you out with a rock!" Inuyasha takes out his Tetsusaiga. He then hits Kouga on the head with the flat side of his sword. **

**Kou_Ouch.. My head!!_**

**"Fine if your sooo tough then beat me with a rock!"**

**"Only if you beat me with your eyes closed!"**

**Inuyasha goes to go find a rock. Kouga closes his eyes. Inuyasha then comes back with a large boulder. Inuyasha was holding with great care being careful not to drop it on his feet.**

**"Okay!!" Kouga hits stomach. **

**"Nice try.. Now my turn!" Inuyasha throws the boulder at Kouga's head. Kouga falls to the ground.**

**Inuyasha kneels down. Kouga kicks him in the stomach. Inuyasha falls into the ground making a hole.**

**I_Why always my stomach?_**

**K_Why always my head?_**

**"Okay! That's it. Sit!"**

**Inuyasha makes a deeper hole than what he was in.**

**"Kouga I think it would be best if you left..."**

**"Yes my dear KaGomE..." Kouga left but didn't run straight.. He ran zig zagged and even ran into a tree. The sun began then to set.**

**"Hey what was that for you wench?!" **

**"I just didn't want you to get hurt.. That's all.."**

**Inuyasha looked the opposite way and crossed his arms. "But that hurt.." he mumbled.**

**"What was that?"**

**"Nothing."**

**Everyone except Inuyasha went inside. Sango waxed her boomerang. Kagome studied and Miroku read a book of Kagome's while Shippo play with Kirara. Kaede started to make stew. **

**Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. "Stupid girl.. I hate this rosary.." Inuyasha pouted.**

**"Dinner!" called Kagome.**

**Inuyasha climbed down the tree and went to go eat.**

**About an hour later of talking Inuyasha felt a sting in his arm. He slapped it. A familiar looking flea fell to the ground. "Well if it isn't Myoga the flea! Where did you go last time? Did you go back to Totosai? Your such a scardy cat!"**

**"I j.. ca..e t.. ....... on ..... L.... Inuyasha.." said Myoga into his stew.**

**"What did you say?"**

**"This is great stew! Oh yah.. I just came to check on you Lord Inuyasha."**

**"Right.. and whenever danger comes you run off!" complained Kagome.**

**The flea hid behind Inuyasha.**

**Kagome's eyes lighten up.**

**It's a new moon.. I see a speck in the sky.. It's a bird? No.. Kagura!**

**Kagome's eyes go down.**

**"What happened Kagome?" asked Miroku.**

**"Nothing.. Just tired." Kagome lied.**

**Everyone fell asleep. Just then Sango feels a tug on her sheets.**

**"What?" asked Sango in a soft voice.**

**"It was Kagura..."**

**"What day was it?"**

**"There was a new moon..."**

**Sango's eyes lightened up. "Oh no..."**

**"Yes.. I know the night Inuyasha becomes human..."**

**"This can't be good..."**

**The two of them fell asleep after that.**

**---------------------------------------------------Kagome's Dream-----------------------------------------**

**"Who is this human?" asks Kagura.**

**"Who do you think, you stupid girl?!" replied Inuyasha.**

**"No... Are you Inuyasha? Ha! You have become human!"**

**"No just for the night.. Every night on a new moon Inuyasha becomes human." explained Miroku.**

**"Yes! This is an advantage! I can kill you right now!" Kagura comes swooping down. She gets her fan ready and...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's it for the chapter! Will Kagome's dream come true? This is just what she thinks is going to happen.. It may be different.. Read chapter 6! Send RR's!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. Kagura Becomes Surprised

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time on Chapter 5:**

**Kagome's eyes lighten up.**

**It's a new moon.. I see a speck in the sky.. It's a bird? No.. Kagura!**

**Kagome's eyes go down.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Kagura Becomes Surprised**

**Kagome's eyes open wide and she sits up. Its already morning but Miroku and Inuyasha are still sleeping. Sango is gone, and so was Kirara. Kaede is tending a fire and Shippo is playing with his spinning top.**

**"Where's Sango?" Kagome asks.**

**"She went to go get some firewood with Kirara. I wanted to stay and play with her but Sango said No." explains Shippo.**

**It was silent for a while. Then Sango came back with some firewood. Kaede added more wood to the fire and Shippo started to play with Kirara. Shippo twirled around a ball while Kirara followed it.**

**"Sango..." Kagome said in a whisper.**

**"What is it Kagome?"**

**"Well I had another dream last night.. It might come true I'm not sure. It was the night that Kagura is supposed to come."**

**"Well, what happened?"**

**"Kagura came... She asked who the human was. It was Inuyasha and Kagura became excited. She said it would be an advantage."**

**"That's horrible... Coming when Inuyasha's not a hanyou. Then there would be you, Miroku and I to fight.. I don't think we would last."**

**"I didn't know what time of night it was. It could have been near the morning. If it was he could be able to go back to a hanyou."**

**"I'm not sure. We're just going to have to wait."**

**"Yeah, you're right."**

**"What'chya talking 'bout?!" shouted Shippo. It woke Inuyasha and Miroku up.**

**"What happened? Who yelled? What's going on?" asked Miroku.**

**Inuyasha just woke up with a yawn and said, "Don't yell so early in the morning."**

**"Nothing. Shippo just was talking loud again." said Kagome**

**"I don't talk LOUD!!" said Shippo in a scream.**

**S_Yeah right... Like that wasn't loud._**

**M_He sure does talk loud._**

**The next day Inuyasha was nervous. He kept pacing back and forth inside and out of the hut. Kagome thought he would walk so much that he'd be walking in a hole. It was driving Kagome crazy.**

**"Inuyasha sit down!"**

**Inuyasha fell to the ground.**

**"Oops sorry.. I just meant for you to stop pacing. You're driving me insane!"**

**"Its just that I'm becoming human tonight. And so far there have been people coming to attack me every time there's a new moon! Why can't I just have a peaceful new moon?"**

**"Maybe next time..."**

**"Wadd'uya mean next time? Why not this time?"**

**"Err ummm eeek...." said Sango. She knew exactly what was going on.**

**"It's just that I feel that something bad is going to happen."**

**"Like what?" asked Miroku.**

**"I'm not sure... Just something bad." lied Kagome.**

**"I hope nobody gets hurt," said Shippo.**

**K_Sorry to break it to you Shippo but I'm afraid that people might get hurt._**

**The sun was going down. Inuyasha was sitting still waiting for the transformation to happen. The sun went completely down. A glowing light surrounded Inuyasha. He then was human.**

**"The thing I like about you being human is that you get to understand humans better." said Kagome.**

**"Feh," replied Inuyasha.**

**About 4 hours passed until it got real dark. It was then around 2:00AM. Shippo and Kirara were asleep and everyone else was still awake.**

**"I sense danger.. Somebody's coming." said Miroku.**

**You have to fight this battle without me. I'm a human!" complained Inuyasha. **

**Shippo then awoke. **

**"Okay. Kirara, Kagome and Miroku will come with me." Sango grabbed her boomerang, Miroku and Kirara followed outside. Inuyasha followed secretly after Sango. Nobody had noticed that Kagome didn't come. **

**Kagome asked Kaede something and Kaede gave her something. Kagome then left. **

**"Its Kagura!" exclaimed Miroku. **

**Inuyasha heard and was scared for Kagome. **

**Kagura then landed and her feather disappeared. "Where is that half-breed?"**

**"Not here." said Sango.**

**"Not here?! Not here?! Well where is he?!"**

**"He's a human. He cannot fight." **

**"How is he a human?"**

**"Well every night when there is a new moon Inuyasha become human and then when the sun rises he turns hanyou."**

**"Heh, that's good use for Naraku. Thanks!"**

**Kagura_Now that would be GREAT information if I new what a new moon was_**

**"Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung her boomerang and it missed Kagura, but on the way back it hit her on her back.**

**Kagura_That wench! That hurt!_**

**Kagura got up. Then an arrow came flying at her. "Ha! You missed!"**

**"Not exactly," said Kagome. "Look around your neck!"**

**Kagura looked down. A necklace swung around her neck. With beads and everything! "Thanks! Its what I always wanted! A necklace! Maybe I should kill you to get more!"**

**"Not exactly, it's a rosary. The next word that Kagome says will curse you and make you fall crashing into the ground." explained Miroku.**

**Kagura had an expression on her face that no other has seen before. The expression was surprise.**

**K_Hmm I have to think of a word that I would say a lot... How about wind? No.. Arrow? No.. Maybe down.. So I can say 'Sit Down' and both Kagura and Inuyasha would fall. Okay! That's the word! DOWN_**

**"Down!" screamed Kagome. Kagura instantly fell into the mud getting her face dirty.**

**"How dare you! You will pay!" She then got her fan out and was ready to swing.**

**"Down!" screamed Kagome again. "Down, down, down, down, down, down, down! Think you had enough? All I have to say is down!" Kagura fell yet again. She was now in a hole about 3 feet deep.**

**Kagura tried to climb out of the hole, she did not succeed and she fell back in the hole. She jumped up and landed on the ground. "We'll meet again!" She then threw her feather up in the air and left.**

**Everyone then went inside and explained what happened to Inuyasha even though he knew what happened. In about an hour later everyone was asleep.**

**"Sorry, I have failed you Lord Naraku."**

**"Why have you failed me Kagura?"**

**"That wench Kagome put a rosary on me."**

**"A ROSARY beat you?! This failure is unacceptable! Maybe I should get someone else to work for me."**

**"No! Anything but that!"**

**"Have any ideas?"**

**"Actually one.."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's that chapter. What is Kagura's idea to kill Kagome? What will happen? Okay send RR's yet again to me!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	7. Jewel Shards Stolen

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time on Chapter 6:**

**"That wench Kagome put a rosary on me."**

**"A ROSARY beat you?! This failure is unacceptable! Maybe I should get someone else to work for me."**

**"No! Anything but that!"**

**"Have any ideas?"**

**"Actually one.."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 7: Jewel Shards Stolen**

**Kagome was the first to wake in the morning. She saw that Inuyasha was a hanyou again. She decided to do her homework. About and hour of studying everyone else woke up. **

**"Well, since Kagura will come back we should probally get other shards." said Inuyasha**

**"Why?" asked Sango.**

**"Well cuz I got a feelin' we might beat 'em and if we do we get the jewel shard right?"**

**"Well where would they be?" asked Miroku.**

**"I know..." said Kagome.**

**"Where?" asked Miroku.**

**"Kouga!" replied Shippo. Kagome nodded to that. Exactly what she was thinking.**

**Miroku was knocked out cold on Kirara for good sake. Sango and Shippo were also riding her. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back as he ran through the forest. Inuyasha stopped.**

**"Why did you stop Inuyasha?"**

**"Wouldn't it be better if we ride on Kirara up the mountain Kagome? To make it faster?"**

**I_Actually, I'm getting pretty tired. But Kagome will never know that_**

**"Sure. SANGO! BRING KIRARA DOWN! WERE GOING TO RIDE HER UP THE MOUNTAIN TO KOUGA'S!"**

**"Sure thing Kagome!" Kirara went down to ground level. Inuyasha and Kagome went on. Kirara then led the way until they got to Kouga's.**

**"Kagome! You've come to me atlas! But why did you bring "that" mutt?" exclaimed Kouga.**

**"Well.. Umm err..." Kagome say shyly.**

**"We've come to get your jewel shards!" said Inuyasha.**

**"Never!" said Kouga.**

**"Kouga.. May I please have your jewel shards?" asked Kagome.**

**"In one condition..." Kouga went to go whisper in Kagome's ear. Kagome slapped him. **

**"Never!"**

**"Kagome... what?!"**

**"Inuyasha, he asked for me to be his woman!!!"**

**"Never on my life, Kouga! You're going to pay!" Inuyasha got out his Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as the wind struck and knocked Kouga in his stomach. Kouga fell flat on the ground. Inuyasha went to go finish him off when Kouga got up. He kicked and punched Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked them all! "Great skill huh?" said Inuyasha. He took his Tetsusaiga and slashed his right arm making a cut about a centimeter deep. Inuyasha grabbed his jewel shard. "Catch Kagome!" he threw the shard at Kagome. Kagome merged it with the other shards she had. **

**"Kagura.. Great plan but how are we supposed to get Kikyo on our side?"**

**"Naraku.. I suppose we tell her she can kill that wench."**

**"Great idea! I just love these ideas your coming up with! This plan is going to KILL Inuyasha!" Naraku laughed evilly.**

**"Just two more shards!!" says Miroku.**

**Kirara attacked Kouga from behind. She bit his leg. Kirara kind of spat out.. Guess he must of tasted gross. There was another cut. Kirara took the shard and tossed it at Kagome. She pressed hard again and it merged with the others creating a nice wedge. **

**"One more!" shouts Sango. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Kouga's right leg. "Yes! The last jewel shard!" Sango quickly grabbed the shard and tossed it at Kagome. Kouga collapsed unconscious but still alive on the cave floor. Kagome merged the shard with the rest. **

**"Perfect... No more jewel hunting. We just need to get Naraku's shard and than its the whole jewel!" says Inuyasha.**

**"What are you going to use it for?" asks Kagome.**

**"Feh." was Inuyasha's usual reply.**

**"Okay Kagura lets go!" Naraku some how teleported Kagura and himself to where Kikyo was.**

**"What is it this time Naraku?" asks Kikyo.**

**"We have come to ask you for your help." explains Kagura.**

**"Help with what?"**

**Naraku explained about Kagura's idea.**

**"Only if I get to kill that reincarnation, Kagome."**

**"Just as long as you petrify her first. And then shoot her with a few arrows to kill her in her heart!"**

**"Right.. But don't kill Inuyasha. I want to die with him."**

**"Right, Naraku and I will just knock him out cold."**

**"Perfect!" shouts Kikyo.**

**"Yes, indeed." replies Naraku. Kagura just nods her head.**

**They go over the plan a few times and then Naraku and Kagura leave Kikyo to gather more souls.**

**"Where did you go Kagome? I missed you!" exclaims Shippo.**

**"We went to gather a few jewel shards." explains Kagome.**

**"From who, what or where?" asks Shippo.**

**"Kouga." replies Inuyasha.**

**"Kouga? Oh well. Serves him right. Kagome belongs to Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha knocked Shippo out cold for that comment.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome killed? No... Maybe this gets stopped! Maybe not ( Read the next few chapters! Send your RR's!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	8. Naraku Attacks

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time on Chapter 7:**

**"Kouga." replies Inuyasha.**

**"Kouga? Oh well. Serves him right. Kagome belongs to Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha knocked Shippo out cold for that comment.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Naraku Attacks**

"**Okay Kikyo, Kagura are you ready?" asks Naraku.**

"**Yes my Lord," replies Kagura. Kagura throws up her feather. Kikyo and Naraku jump**

**on her lightweight feather. They then soar out on the night sky across the pink and orange sunset sky.**

**Kagome's eyes lighten up.**

"**Die!" Three arrows are coming towards someone.. It looks like Kikyo.. But that was her voice. How could she be killing herself?**

**Kagome's eyes go down.**

"**Oh dear… Looks like we're out of firewood. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo please get some more," said Kaede. She then nods at Kagome and Sango as if she knew what happened.**

"**We just did like five minutes ago!" complains Inuyasha.**

"**Its okay, we'll go get more," insists Shippo.**

"**The ladies need some ALONE time!" exclaims Miroku. The three of them walk out of the hut and close the door behind them.**

"**Thank-you Lady Kaede," says Sango as she pets her two-tailed demon cat Kirara.**

"**Kagome, yet another vision?" Kagome nods. "I see.. Do tell," says Kaede.**

"**Well… I first heard a voice saying "Die" but it sounded like Kikyo," replies Kagome.**

"**What's wrong with that? She says it almost ALL the time. Why did you say but?" asks Sango.**

"**Well there was three arrows being shot. And they were being shot at Kikyo. Or at least I think so… I mean she looked like her, all I could see was her face," says Kagome. Sango starts to cry. "Why are you crying Sango?"**

"**If it was Kikyo's voice it must have been you being shot at!!" sobs Sango. Kagome's eyes widen.**

"**We _must _prevent this from happening," replies Kaede. Sango and Kagome nod.**

"**We've got all the woooood! AHHHH!" Inuyasha and a huge stack of wood pieces fall outside the hut. **

"**What a cluts! At least I, a more sophisticated demon know how to carry a stack of wood," says Shippo proudly. Miroku pulls Shippo's head back and Shippo's stack of wood falls as well.**

"**Oh my, looks like I'm the more sophisticated of them all!" replies Miroku. He then walks proudly into the hut and carefully places the wood beside the fire, stacking them in a nice triangle.**

"**Show off," mumbles Inuyasha and Shippo at the same time. The two pick up their wood and carefully place it in a nice, neat triangle. "Much neater than Miroku's!" says the both at the same time.**

"**Does it REALLY matter?" asks Kagome. The three boys go bright pink, embarrassed thinking that they would impress the women.**

"**HAHAHA!" yells an evil laugh outside. Everyone runs outside and looks at Naraku and Kagura standing on the ground.**

"**Teaming up? Like that's ever going to work!" says Inuyasha.**

"**Where is Kikyo…?" asks Kagome to Sango. Sango shrugs her shoulders.**

"**Time to finish you off Inuyasha! Finally this time has come! I've been waiting for so long!" screams Naraku.**

**Kagome heart pounds loud enough for the others to hear. Something was definitely wrong. She could hear a voice inside her head, it was speaking some sort of Japanese incantation. Sango noticed she could not move.**

"**Kagome what's wrong?" asks Sango.**

"**Nothing.." Kagome tried to move but she couldn't. "Okay.. maybe I'm petrified and cannot move…"**

"**KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha runs over to Kagome to see what's wrong. "W-what happened?"**

"**Inuyasha.. behind you!" But it was too late. Kagura had used her 'Dance of the Dragons' on Inuyasha. Inuyasha almost fell but he used his Tetsusaiga to keep up.**

"**Okay.. I've had ENOUGH! Let's see how you like the taste of a real power!" That sounded weird to Kagome. It's usually medicine, but oh well! "Dragon TYPHOON!!!" Red ribbons come out of Inuyasha's sword. The Dragon Typhoon was used against Kagura and Naraku. **

"**Ha! You cannot kill m-" Kagura was turning into dust. She was finally dead. Naraku on the other hand was still alive, but yet VERY wounded.**

"**NOW KIKYO!!!!" yelled Naraku.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ooooh! What does Kikyo do? Will Kagome or Kikyo die? Read the next chapter when it's posted! Send your R&R's!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	9. A Real Reason To Fight

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time on Chapter 8:**

"**Ha! You cannot kill m-" Kagura was turning into dust. She was finally dead. Naraku on the other hand was still alive, but yet VERY wounded.**

"**NOW KIKYO!!!!" yelled Naraku.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: A Real Reason To Fight **

**A girl with black hair nestled in a ponytail at the back of her head, wearing a red kimono and sandals flung an arrow straight at Kagome as a blue ora surrounded the arrow. Going at a slight slower speed of a bullet the arrow pierced into Kagome's chest. The girl in the school uniform fell backwards onto the ground.**

"**How… could you Kikyo," were the last word of Kagome. Her head fell sideways and her breath was gone.**

"**I just want Inuyasha and the jewel shards." **

"**KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and went by her side. He checked for a pulse and there was none. Tears ran down Inuyasha's check. He was so angry. "Kikyo, you are the most cruelest woman I have seen in all of my life! You work for Naraku to get the jewel and you kill Kagome! I hate you! I will never forget this and you will always be last on my list. You are even worse than Naraku yourself! You can rot away lonely for all I care!" More tears ran down Inuyasha's cheek. Before he knew it he was yelling. "I loved you once before, then I found a new love; Kagome. When you came to life I couldn't choose between you two. BUT NOW YOU HAVE DONE THE WORST! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID!"**

"**Umm, technically she cannot die, she is already dead," commented Miroku. Sango nudged him to shut up. **

**Sango heard Naraku moving behind them. "Hiraikotsu," Sango swung her boomerang at the half-demon Naraku. He split into pieces and was finally dead. "Naraku is dead."**

"**I don't care if Naraku is dead! My priority is to KILL KIKYO!!" yelled Inuyasha.**

"**She cannot die…." Miroku mumbled. Soon his wind tunnel started to close in his hand. He knew for sure that Naraku was dead. "Good Bye wretched curse." The hole in his hand had vanished.**

**Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo, she was walking away with all the shards in the jewel together as a sphere. "No! DON'T YOU GO LEAVING NOW! I WANT THAT JEWEL! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!! I HAVE A BETTER REASON TO FIGHT NOW! MY REASON IS TO GET REVENGE FOR KAGOME!!!! WIND SCAR!" yellow lights ran through the ground until it came to Kikyo, she used her bow to redirect it. It was aimed at Sango.**

"**Noooo! SANGO!!!!" Miroku rushed and pushed Sango out of the way onto the ground. Miroku had gone into pieces and was gone because of Kikyo.**

"**Kikyo, you are cruel. You are going to pay for Kagome and Miroku's death!" Sango got up and stared at Kikyo.**

"**Pathetic! You two wish to take me on? Just try!" laughed Kikyo.**

**Sango crept to Inuyasha and told him something, Inuyasha nodded. "What why are you the boss?"**

"**JUST DO IT!" yelled Sango back. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at Kikyo. Kikyo merely laughed and got ready to redirect it.**

"**DRAGON TYPHOON!" Red lights flew from Tetsusaiga and went right to Kikyo. Kikyo was unaware of this attack and it destroyed the body of Kikyo, her soul floated off into the sky. **

**Sango quickly got on Kirara and collected Kagome's body before it was destroyed from the typhoon. Miroku on the other hand was nowhere near the typhoon so he was okay for then. Once the typhoon cleared, Sango put Kagome's body by Miroku's.**

"**Got the jewel shard!" Inuyasha went to where Miroku and Kagome were. Inuyasha wiped the tears from his eyes.**

"**After we make the wish, the jewel should be useful for one more wish because this one is hard. Would you still like to become a demon?" asked Sango.**

**Inuyasha remembered the last time he was a demon. "….We could keep it and Kagome and I could protect it or use it for something else when we need too."**

"**Sure okay. I wish that Kagome were alive? Or Miroku and Kagome? How should I word it?"**

"**How about if everyone killed by Naraku would be alive except Kikyo?"**

"**Sure Inuyasha! Do you want to do the honours?"**

"**Okay… I call upon the powers of the Shikon Jewel to…"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay I'm going to leave it there for another chapter and for you to imagine if he first becomes a demon or not.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	10. What Happened?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time on Chapter 9:**

"**After we make the wish, the jewel should be useful for one more wish because this one is hard. Would you still like to become a demon?" asked Sango.**

**Inuyasha remembered the last time he was a demon. "….We could keep it and Kagome and I could protect it or use it for something else when we need too."**

"**Sure okay. I wish that Kagome were alive? Or Miroku and Kagome? How should I word it?"**

"**How about if everyone killed by Naraku would be alive except Kikyo?"**

"**Sure Inuyasha! Do you want to do the honours?"**

"**Okay… I call upon the powers of the Shikon Jewel to…"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: What happened?**

"**Bring back all the people alive that were killed by Naraku except Kikyo." He then the Jewel up in the air. The Shikon Jewel shined brightly as Kagome and Miroku's body floated in mid-air. Bright light surrounded the bodies as they came to life. They were reborn with the powers that they were born with except the wind tunnel and the visions.**

"**Inuyasha!" called Kagome as she hugged the dog demon.**

"**I love you Kagome," said Inuyasha.**

**Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "What happened?"**

"**Its just that his feeling for you have changed," explained Miroku. Sango then kissed Miroku on the cheek. Miroku then blushed and hugged Sango.**

"**I love you too, Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she smiled.**

**Soon a bright light shone upon all of Japan. "What's happening?" asked Sango. All over Japan everyone else was asking the same question and only one knew the answer. Even Myoga the flea was stumped.**

"**The jewel was used for a really good and pure wish so the Jewel is purifying itself so much that it is shrinking. Soon enough the jewel will not even exist anymore," explained Miroku.**

"**Stop being such a show off," said Sango as she smiled.**

**Sango explained what happened to Shippo and Kaede. Kaede was interested in why Inuyasha did not want to become a demon. "Is it because you want to become human?" asked Kaede.**

"**Maybe… But what's it to you? The jewel shard is gone and I can never become human!" complained Inuyasha.**

"**I know a way," said Miroku. He then explained of his cousin named Shina who was a very good priestess and could change mere things like that such as very difficult purification."**

"**Let's go then!" exclaimed Shippo.**

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"**C'mon Inuyasha! You're going to be late for school!" exclaimed a voice that was rarely heard to Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha rubbed his eyes to see that it was Kagome's mother calling to him. "I'm so excited that you came to live in the future," Kagome's mother smiled as she left the room for Inuyasha to get ready.**

**Souta came barging into his room. "Before I go to school, I just want to say that I hope you and Kagome get married! Then you would be my brother-in-law!" Souta ran out of the room off with a little boy who had orange hair to school.**

**Inuyasha was confused at the word: 'brother-in-law.' But he just got dressed in school uniform and off to school with Kagome. **

"**W-wait!!" cried two familiar voices, it was Miroku and Sango. We just came to say that it's so nice to be around so much nice things in the future and we are happy that we get to live here in Toy-ko," said Sango.**

"**Its Tokyo." Kagome laughed.**

"**We have some good news for you two!" exclaimed Miroku.**

"**What is it?" asked Inuyasha.**

"**I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Sango.**

"**We have to have a bridal shower than! And you two need to get married. Oh my… So much to do! We can start planning after school!" cried Kagome and she left with Inuyasha to school.**

"**What's a bridal shower?" asked Sango. Miroku then explained about the wedding and pregnancy of the future. Where they were then in 2005**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's it! Hoped you liked my fan fiction. Isn't it weird seeing Inuyasha with black hair and in school uniform? And Miroku and Sango together? Eerie! Oh well! Thanks and send your final R&R's!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
